1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to a traffic advisor for an emergency vehicle. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention are directed to a traffic advisor positioned on a roof of an emergency vehicle, with such traffic advisor including a display capable of shifting between a stowed position and a deployed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emergency vehicles such as ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars often include emergency signaling systems mounted thereon. Typically, these systems include emergency signaling lights that may flash in various colors and patterns. Such systems enable emergency services personnel, including emergency medical technicians (“EMT”s), firefighters, or police officers, to provide alerts or instructions to persons in the vicinity of the emergency vehicles. However, such emergency signaling systems general comprise only flashing-type signaling lights that are appropriate for providing alerts, bur are not capable of providing specific advisements and/or instructions to persons in the vicinity of the emergency vehicles.
Furthermore, and especially for ambulance-type emergency vehicles, such emergency signaling systems are generally mounted on the emergency vehicles' sides. As such, the emergency signaling systems are capable of providing alerts to persons facing the sides of the emergency vehicles. However, in the case of ambulances, the back sides of ambulances are generally configured to include large doors that provide access to the interior of the ambulances. When such doors are opened, the doors will cover nearly the entire back side of the ambulance. As such, the doors will block the signaling lights positioned on the back side of the ambulance. Thus, in certain situations, emergency signaling systems on ambulances can be ineffective at providing alerts, advisements, and/or instructions to persons facing the back side of the ambulance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a traffic advisor for an emergency vehicle that is capable of selectively providing specific alerts, advisements, and/or instructions as required by the emergency services personnel operating the emergency vehicle. Additionally, there is a need for a traffic advisor that is capable of providing alerts, advisements, and/or instructions from a back side of an emergency vehicle even when the vehicle's back side lights are obstructed or otherwise nonfunctional.